At a Barbequeue
by Loony Tuney
Summary: Remus holds a barbequeue which Lily and James attend as well as Sirius and James's cousin Jasmine. Is romance in the air for Lily and James and maybe an unsuspecting couple? ONESHOT LXJ AND SXOC


**Disclaimer: It's mine all mine! I wish.**

"James!" cried the ducelent tones of a woman on a mission. Feet sounded on stairs and the door to the lounge burst open to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a nightdress. "Get Black out of the bathroom." she whined.

James sighed and stood up, he walked up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door, "Padfoot get out of the bathroom." the door unlocked and a boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his grey blue eyes stepped out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his middle.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." he said, he went back in finished off his teeth, wiped his mouth and stepped out. He raised an eyebrow as Jasmine hurried into the bathroom with a towel, she slammed the door behind her. He looked at James who just shrugged.

"Jasmine, hurry up!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Auntie." came the reply. Mrs. Potter left and Jasmine came down the stairs,

"What?" she asked when she saw the boys staring.

"Your wearing that?" James chocked. Jasmine looked down at her outfit a pair of tight fitting jeans and a lilac low cut top.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"To a barbequeue." James said. Jasmine nodded and James shrugged and walked towards the car.

"I think you look nice," Sirius whispered in her ear. Jasmine smiled and looked him up and down,

"Not bad yourself Black." she replied. Sirius grinned and they walked out together.

Lily stood in one of her friends garden, looking into the forest, the smell of the barbequeue wafted over and Lily took a sniff before smiling contentedly.

"Jasmine's just arrived." a voice said, Lily turned to see Remus Lupin, the friend of whoes back garden she was stood, standing there. She smiled, "Thanks Remus." he nodded.

"Anytime." he replied. Lily walked over to meet her friend and was pulled into a hug by her. Jasmine pulled out and grinned,

"Guess who else." she said. Lily looked behind her to see James Potter and Sirius Black stood there. She smiled gently.

Last year she had become friends with these guys, they had helped her out in a situation and Lily had grown close to them.

"Hi Lily." James said softly.

"Hi James." Lily replied.

Jasmine and Sirius watched the greetings with an amused smile on there faces. "Come on Siri, let's go get something to eat." Jasmine said dragging Sirius with her towards the Barbequeue, leaving Lily with James.

"So," James said, "You want to go for a walk?" he asked. Lily smiled,

"I'd love too." she replied taking his arm.

He smiled slightly and led her to the back of the garden, they went over a small bridge that went over the river and James pointed out different birds and flowers to her. He stopped infront of a rose bush and picked one for her. She smiled at his gesture and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

From the safety of a bush Jasmine and Sirius watched amused as there two best friends walked along together. They watched as Lily lightly kissed James on the cheek, James flushed slightly but captured her lips in his, they watched as Lily's eyes widened in surprise, but then closed her eyes and slipped her arms around his neck. Jasmine giggled slightly and Sirius snorted with laughter.

Lily broke out of the kiss as she heard giggiling coming from a nearby bush, she looked at James who raised an eyebrow and they moved towards the bush, James pulled back the leaves and they found a giggiling Jasmine with a snorting Sirius. They stood up and gave them cheesy grins before running off into the forest. James rolled his eyes and Lily smiled.

Sirius stopped and lay his hand on a tree, he laughed and from next to him Jasmine laughed as well,

"I thought we where in trouble for sure." she managed to choke out. Sirius nodded unable to speak, he took a breath and slumped to the floor next to Jasmine.

He looked at her as she took a breath, she smiled at him and Sirius felt something stir inside him.

Without thinking he lent down and kissed her, at first she was surprised but she soon sank into it, her hands became entangled in his dark hair and he wrapped his arms round her waist. He gently ran his tongue along her lips, she yeilded and let him enter.

Soon she was lying on the floor with him ontop of her. "Got you!" shouted a voice. Sirius pulled out of the kiss and looked up to see James bouncing up and down waving a camera, Lily laughing next to him. James gave them a wicked grin and took Lily's hand before running off. Sirius felt movement beneath him and turned to look down at Jasmine, she was silently laughing.

He cocked an eyebrow and she shook her head before taking a breath, "Just leave him, theres more valuble ways to spend your time." she waggled her eyebrows and Sirius grinned,

"Your right." he said, he lent down and kissed her neck, "There is." he pulled out and kissed her on the lips again. She grinned and kissed him back.

A/N: What do you reckon. Please read and review.


End file.
